Fix You
by crazylexi97
Summary: Bella Swan is then new detective in the NYPD police force. She makes a new enemy though. Will they become friends? If not, what will become of them? How will Bella cope if some one she cares for gets injured... or worse killed. AU.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back on track. I might update on my other story; but, for now I need a new inspiration. If you haven't read my story don't because I might not continue it for a while. BTW I'm sorry for not being on I've been drowning myself with my music. Practicing guitar, drums, piano and vocal It's kinda hard. But I now see I need to hone my writing skills to. After all this is a new season and I'm fucking ready. The old Alexis is out and a new one has been reborn. So fuck you bitches who hate me cause I don't give a shit.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT... SM does; so, just deal with it.

* * *

Today is the first day I start my job. I'm nerves; but I know I'm prepared. it's nerve racking; but if I wasn't great at this type of thing then I wouldn't have gotten the job... right? I hope so. I don't want to screw up on my first day; but the giant fucking eagles are soaring in my stomach and are making me feel nauseus.

My names Isabella Swan and I'm a detective for the NYPD. I've wanted this since I was ten years old. Due to the fact that my mother and father were killed by some pschotic bastard. They never found him. But I'm not going to dwell on that. I'm going to think positive and help work. I'm suppose to be able to think like the suspect or murder/rapest. Most of the time people don't understand that the killer might be litterally insane.

I walked into the lobby doors. 'Take a deep breath and breathe Swan,' I thought to myself. I got to the elevators and pressed the up button.

"HEY WATCH OUT!" someone yelled. I quickly turned around and in that time I was able to catch the falling women. She grunted from the impacted and mumbled a feeble sorry. I smiled at her and said "No problem." She was petite and had unusual blue eyes and black hair. A small button nose and was dressed in a formal attire like myself. Her hair was messy as if it was intended. The elevator doors opened and she darted to the door and closed it before I could reach it.

"That bitch," I growled, "Now I'm going to be late. What the fuck!" I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose. I pressed the elevators up button once again and tapped my foot again the red tile. The elevator dinged and I stepped into it and hit the 5th floor. The elevator stopped after 3 minutes and dashed out of it. I then ran into someone one huge.

"I got ya'," the huge mammoth of a man said while catching me. stood up straight and brushed myself off.

"My names Isabella Swan; but call just call me Bella," I said while holding out my hand for him to shake it. He shook it and nodded slowly.

"Nice to meet you Bella... my names Emmet McCarty," the now identified mammoth said. I nodded my head. "You must be the new worker here. I hope you feel welcomed." He then headed toward the elevators. I walked down the hallways and finally found the cheifs office. I knocked on it and a gruff 'come in' could be heard. I fixed my tie to my womanly suit and then entered with my head held high.

"Why are you late Miss Swan?" Cheif Volturi asked.

"I have no excuses sire," I said. He smirked.

"Non-sense. You must have some reason let me hear it." A playful smile danced on his lips.

"Well... I'm guessing one of the my co-workers closed the door of the elevator before i could get through the door- after i saved her from falling." I said nervously.

"Was she short, Petite, with black hair, and blue eyes?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, sir," I said while nodding.

"Ah. That was Mary Alice Cullen," He said with understanding, "She's always in a rush. Her father is the top docter in the state, you know?" I hook my head indicating that I didn't. "Don't worry about her." The door creaked open and in popped and petite blonde about the size of Mary Alice.

"Sorry for interupting Uncle Aro; but I was wondering when the new girl would show up." She said gingerly.

"Miss Swan-"

"Please Sir call me Bella," I said. He nodded at me.

"Bella this is my niece, Jane. Jane this is the new girl. She was delayed by Alice. Do you mind showing her to her locker?" He said

"Not at all Uncle," she replied. I stood up from the chair and bowed slightly to the Chief. She then escourted me out the room. Jane had blue eyes and long blonde hair. her hair was perfectly straight and her posture was perfect. She's like an angel from the sky. We reached a metal door and she held the door open for me. I muttered my thanks and continued to enter the locker room. I stopped so that Jane could show me the way to my locker. I followed her and she stopped at the second row of lockers and threw me a lock. She pointed to the first locker and then left me to unpack my things.

* * *

After I finished unpacking my things into my new locker. Iwalked into the break room to chill. There I saw Mary Alice.

"Hey, you! Mary Alice!" I said. "You have some balls doing that to me this morning." She then walk up to me grabbed my arm and dragged me out the room.

"What the hell is your problem," she whisper yelled.

"You made me fucking late you prick," I whisper yelled back.

"That's not my problem," she said stubbornly.

"The fuck it's not. I help you out and you fucking do that to me." I said getting really heated.

"Grow the fuck up, you fuck up. You think I haven't read your files. What? Didn't get enough love at home so you decide to fuck with me. Or maybe-"

"Don't you fucking dare go there. Screw you Cullen. I'll get you back I swear." I then punched the wall and went to the weight room. I pulled out my I POD from my pocket and put in my ear buds and then hit my 'work out' playlist. I then tied up my hands and then took out my agression on the kick boxing bag. Picking Mary Alice's face everytime.


	2. Chapter 2

SO BORED!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT SM DOES!

Read and Review

* * *

After my workout I went back into the locker room. Unfortionately it wasn't empty. Jane was in there and as soon as she saw me she came up to me and smacked me. I stood there, shocked.

"Why the fuck would you talk to my girlfriend like that?" She yelled. Damn I just got myself in a bad situation. Fuck me with a rusty nail.

"And who might that be," I said playing dumb. I mean I'm not that stupid it's pretty obvious that she's talking about Alice.

"ALICE! You dip shit," she said completely peeved. Hmmm. Maybe I should run... or apologize and give her a completely shitty answer. If I run then it says I'm a scared prick and that I'm totally guilty. If I apologize I can make things seem like I didn't mean to and then say I was jealous. But then I have to pretend to be gay. But then I won't get my face pound in. Right... so... I apoogize.

"Look I'm sorry. I was just jealous," I said with fake pleading in my voice. I made sure that my face contorted a pained expression.

"Jealous of what?" she asked clearly confused. I slumped to the ground and ducked my head.

"Of Alice. I have tell that I knew two are dating," I lied, "I could tell and I was jealous because... I want you. So badly." I said with dread filling my voice. She sighed and plopped herself next to me. She grabbed my hand.

"I knew it wasn't just because she made you late," she said sadly, "Listen, I love Alice. We've been together for 2 years. I can't throw that away. But if it doesn't work out... I'll call you first. But until then," She said while standing up. "I'll try to hook you up with Tanya." She then left. Fuck what did I get myself into?

* * *

I walked down then hall towards the elevators and saw this bronze haired hottie. He had wild hair and a smirk plastered on his face. I stood next to him.

"Up or down?" he asked.

"Down.. My names Bella. Yours'," I said smoothly. He smirked.

"Edward Masen, you must be the new girl," He said with a crooked grin. I gave him my own sly smile.

"Hey Masen!" Fuck me that sounds like Jane.

"Hey Volturi," Edward said back.

"I see you met Bella." She said. 'Pleace don't cockblock me, please don't cock block me.' I chanted in my head. "Bella's gay so don't waste your time." DAMN YOU JANE VOLTURI!

* * *

So as I lay here in my bed pondering how my day went I'd say... it was ok. Fuck that who am I kidding. I got into a yelling, told a girl I was gay and then got majorly cockblocked. Yeah some day it's been. Well at least I now know if this doesn't work out I could be a fucking actress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned fucking Twilight don't you think I would be somewhere else. And if You're that dense then here... I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

* * *

"FUCK ME SIDE WAYS," I shouted as hurriedly looked for my car keys. Fuck I'm twenty minutes late. "A HA!" I shouted, "There you are!" I finally found my keys in my kitchen sink. Don't ask how they got there cause I have no fucking idea. I dashed out my door, slaming it in the process, and ran out to my garage door. I unlocked my Koenigsegg CCX R. I'm not just a text book nerd I happen to be a car nerd also. You kinda have to be with an adoptive little brother like Jake. This baby has a twin supercharged 4.7 liter V8 and no traction control. It gives me a rush that I'm not completely safe. And the best thing about it, its acceleration is 0-61 in 3.1 seconds. I love this car. I made it to work in about 30 minutes later thanks to traffic. DAMMIT. I ran up the stairs knowing it would take to long to wait for the elevator. I ran into the meeting room, disheveled and all, and completely embarassed myself. FUCK ME! Multipul faces were staring at me. Edward had a smirk on his face, Alice had an angered expression, Jane had an apologetic expression, and Aro had an amused expression and silently chuckled.

"Bella, my dear, why are you late," He cocked his head to the side.

"I'm sorry Mr. Volturi," I said. "SHIT!" I yelled as my phone rang.

"Do you need to take that Bella dear?" He asked still smiling. I shook my head. " IThink you do," he then motions for me to go outside. JUST FUCKIN PERFECT.

* * *

So now here I sit in the fucking hall way. Wanna know who called me? My fucking ex-boyfriend Sam Uley. That little prick and yes he has a little prick.

"Here I got you some coffee," said a voice from beside me. Without looking I grabbed the coffee and muttered a thanks. The unknown person slid down beside me and leaned against the cold wall. I turned to see who it was and it was Alice. FUCK I just can't catch a break can I?

"I bet you're just loving this aren't you." I said morbidly.

"Would be... but Jane told me something last night," Fuck here it comes with I'm gay shit. "You're jealous of me?" Wait what the fuck. Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be crushing on Jane.

"Uh... Yeah I am," I said glumly making sure to turn my head to the side to make it seem like I can't look her in the eye.

"Oh," Oh? That's all you got to say now bitch? I'm the shit it's a official.

* * *

"Bella this is your second time being late. What's going on," Aro said.

"I'm sorry I really am. I just didn't wake up to my alarm clock and I couldn't find my keys." I said with defeated. "You know what I don't think I'm cut out for this job Mr. Volturi."

"And why do you say that," He said.

"Because I believe in fate and I've been late and other stuff that's been going on."

"Does this have to do with anything with you liking my daughter and you being gay?" Holy shit! Did she tell everyone?

"It kinda is Sir." I said. Hell I lied to everyone else why not him too.

* * *

**OK here you go and Follow me on twitter as CrazyLexi97 and you'll know when I'm going to update or why I haven't. and ask for my email if you want it on twitter or ask if you can add me as a friend on facebook.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright I've been procrastinating by watching Jenna Marbles love that chick. Um... this for the people who reviewed. Love you guys and your like ultimately freakin awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight SM does.**

* * *

Aro has been giving me these wierd fucking looks all week. It's been creeping me out and I can't fucking focus at all. For an example; Monday I was in my office filing some paper work and decorating my office. Out of fucking no where he'll peek and to my office. Once he catches my eye he winks and then holds up a picture of his daughter and points to it. Then winks again and leaves. He now does this at least once a day to remind me. The guys a fucking freak. Oh fuck here he is again. Smile like an idiot Bella you'll be doing it for awhile.

"Bella get your shit together we have to fly to Traverse City, Michigan," He said.

"Yes sir,"

"We are leaving tomorrow night," He said.

"I've got."

"Don't be late and be there at 5 pm for check in," He said. I nod and gather the shit that I need.

* * *

"Bella!" Fuck, fuck, fuck. It's fucking Jane. I turn around abruptly and smile.

"Hey Jane." I said.

"So are you ready for you're first case with the team," She asked.

"Yeah I am," I said with a shy smile.

"Alright well I bet you're going home to get your stuff packed. So see you tomorrow night." I nodded and headed towards the elevators.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Ed Sheeran's _The A Team. _Great song. Even though it's about drugs. Love it. And It's 3:30 pm. Perfect. I quickly got dressed and grabbed my suit case and keys and got into my precious car. I get to the airport at 4:30pm and quickly found Aro. He greeted me with a smile and gave me my ticket. I sat on a bench and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Bella wake up We're boarding now." I woke up to the face of no other than fucking Alice Cullen. Damn. I got up and boarded the plane and my seat was with Alice and Jane. Fuck this I'm going back to sleep. Why the fuck do I have to sit with Alice and Jane. Because motherfucking Aro said so. That bastard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy crap I'm updating. Fuck Yes... I know I'm wonderful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**READ & REVIEW**

* * *

"Okay so we have 3 disappearances in the area. All of them evenly spaced out. Exactly 5 miles apart." I said while pointing that out on the map. "It looks like his next appearance should be towards the north. It also came to me that the victims are all petite, 20-30 year old, blonde haired woman. Which means he has a type. Alice do you think you can search the area for women with these aspects?" I asked.

"Yeah of course," She said as she dashed out of the room.

"Now the kidnapper and/or killer is always making sure that exactly 3 days has pasted before he goes for the next one. And the victims are always last seen at 3:37 pm. So if we time it right we can catch him at the time of the crime. Any questions?" I ranted.

"Very good Bella," Aro sadi clearly impressed. What now Bitch. I kept my face stoic and stood there with my hands behind my back. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest we have someone go in undercover. prefferably someone who is very experience. Put a hidden camera somewhere on them. This guy is a perfectionist. We just have to make sure that we follow behind him or put a tracking device on his vehicle. If I'm right he'll keep her alive for at least 2 days." I said.

"Okay I'll take your word. I'll decide who's going. And nice job everybody. Why don't you all go out tonight, It'll help calm your nerves." Aro said while smiling.

"Hey Bella, you should go out with Alice, Edward and I." Jane said in a cheery voice.

"Sure," I said.

"Well Edward and Alice will meet up with us later. Come on I'll drive us to our hotel." She then took my hand draging me behind her like a lost puppy.

* * *

"You did well, considering it was your first day. You seemed confident. Why is that?" Jane asked. Ok so far I've adapted some type of friendship with her. I mean she reminds me of bestfriend back home in Forks. Although Leah was totally straight and sometimes was a bitch for no reason. I guess you could even say I care deeply for her... Just not in a lesbian way.

"Because I trust myself." I said.

"Okay here's a fun question. Whats your opinion on girl crushes?" She asked with a smile.

"That there is three levels. First level Is I love you, I wanna Be your Bestfriend. Second level is, I wanna be you, can I fucking have your life. And the third level is under the circumstances I would fuck you." I said simply. "My best friend Leah had said once to some random chick 'I can't tell if I wanna be you, or be on you. Can I just stare at you till I figure it out?' She was so plastered that night." I chuckled a little bit. Jane put her hand over mine. Fuck now I'm nerves.

"Hey guys," A high pitched voice said. Jane removed her hand from mine and gave her girlfriend a kiss. Alice glared at me. What the fuck did I do. Edward slid into the seat next to me.

"Hello ladies and gents. Tonight is karaoke night." said an annoucer. Everyone cheered. Alice the ngracefully got out of her seat whispered in the Dj's ear. She then took the Mic. The music started to play. Fuck I know this song. Everyone started clap with the beat.

"I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming onto her  
(Each night seems like it's getting worse)  
And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming onto her  
(It happens every night she works)

They'll go and ask the DJ  
To find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
(Don't they know it's never going to work?)  
They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
(This time somebody's gettin' hurt)

Here comes the next contestant  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)  
And I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)  
There goes the next contestant

And I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming onto her  
(Don't they know it's never going to work?)  
And each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone keeps coming onto her  
(This time somebody's gettin' hurt)

Here comes the next contestant  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)  
And I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)  
There goes the next contestant

I'm hateing what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait til they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's gettin' hurt

Here comes the next contestant  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)  
And I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)  
And I wish you'd do it again (each night seems like it's getting worse)  
And I wish you'd do it again (this time somebody's gettin' hurt)  
There goes the next contestant" She sang.

Everyone was cheering. Damn she sounded like an angel. With this sexy ass voice. She then came back to our table.

"That was sexy as hell babe," Jane said. "Bella you should go next."

"I don't think so." I said.

"Oh come quit being a pussy," Edward said. I glared at him got up went to the DJ.

"Number 69 please," I said with a smile. he smirked and handed me the Mic. Every one started to clap in time. I smirked.

"I'm a player and I know it  
But with you girl I never ever show it  
I've got to got to put my move on  
Get my groove on I get down with my shoes on  
I'm just a freak everyday of the week  
I need to find a new girl to come play with me  
Here kitty kitty we can get busy  
You're so young and oh so pretty" I got In some pretty blondes face and sang.

"So gimme gimme that sauce girl aw girl  
Maybe we could hit it off girl  
Gimme gimme that sauce girl aw girl aw girl" I then got out of her face and strutted toward a ginger.

"I'm a player  
Said I'm a player for sure  
But you'll never know" I smirked at her and saucily sang.

"And in the mornin after half past ten  
We could fire it up an' like do it again  
On the kitchen counter or even in the shower  
Minute after minute hour after hour  
I got the power of the funk y'all  
I make her jump y'all  
We go bump bump bump y'all  
But in the evenin my mind starts schemin  
I ain't got all day girl, you best be leavin" I went to the middle of the room looked around and sang.

"Watch out ladies I'm a sex fiend  
Since I was sixteen I make the chicks scream

I'm a player  
Said I'm a player for sure  
But you'll never know" I walked over back to our table looked at Jane and winked and sang.

"But on the reel I stand five foot eight  
I ain't got no game I just hope and wait  
I'm waitin for my angel to fall from the sky  
I've been waitin all my life  
I can't lie I can't deny  
Got no dough and I got no ride  
But oh baby I can do you right  
And I can make love like paradise" I turned away from them and sang to the crowd.

"I'm a player  
Said I'm a player for sure  
But you'll never know" I then bowed and gave the Mic back to the Dj. Everyone way was still applauding for me.

"So your a Player," Edward asked with a smirk.

"Yup," I said stoicly. Jane was smiling at me and Alice looked like she wanted to kill me. Oh well bitch.

* * *

**The first song was The NExt Contestant by Nickelback.**

**The second song was I'm A Player by KGB.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter. And I'm only posting this shit so soon because I need a Motherfucking outlet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**READ & REVIEW**

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Who the fuck is knocking on my door at 5 Am in the morning. I got up out this comf ybed to get the door. I opened the door and Edward is there.

"What the fuck could you possibly want at 5 AM in the morning Edward." I asked pissed.

"Oh, nothing just wanted to share a little fact with you." He said smirking at me. I glared.

"What it is," I barked.

"Oh, that you're not gay," He said smiling. Shit. Alright Bella acting skills. GO!

"Edward I am gay," I said while looking annoyed.

"Then tell me why you didn't leave with a girl last night? You had them wrapped around your finger." He said confidently.

"Because I'm in love with Jane," I said. Nice work Bella now bring it home.

"No way," He said dumbfounded.

"Yeah, and it's wrong, I know that, because she's with Alice." I said sadly. Fuck yes! Edward and any other fucktard who thinks I'm gay:1 Bella:4. Ha ha bitches.

* * *

"So, I've decided that I'm going to have Jane go undercover," Aro said. Alice, Edward and I stood up at the same time and shouted, "WHAT!"

"You can't do that," I said.

"Ah It was your idea and I liked It. Plus Jane is a skilled detective. She'll be fine." Aro said. FUCK. ME. "And she has to be blonde and petite." Alice stood up.

"This is your fault you stupid whore!" Alice said. She came up to me smacked me and I just took it. It is my fault. I let my intellect get in the way of a decent friendship. Man I fucked up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I'm updating again because this reviewer who doesn't have a profile I'm guessing but If you do_ Kate_ please PM me if not review again and I'll send you my fucking number because I fucking love you. Yes to anwser your Question. Yes It was thank you for being the most fucking awesome person ever and noticing. You get a gold star for awesomeness. And I don't those out just to anybody. Only the best people I've ever come across get those and for now and forever I have a level 1 girl crush on you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

* * *

Jane has to go and possibly get fucking raped for all we know because I'm an idiot. Most people are like 'You bitch you did this,' and I say 'I know I already want to kill myself for it.' But I can't because I have to make sure that Jane gets out alive and safe then I can commit suicide. Huh I'm being pretty morbid. I just hope tomorrow will be sucessful.

* * *

I sat in the bushes ans watched Jane as she casualy walked down the side walk. A van pulled up behind her. And the guy grabbed her. I could see edward putting the tracker on his car and ran back into the bushes. The man pulled Jane and threw her in the van. Emmet and I ran to the SUV and turned on the device for the tracking device. We then followed the man. Jane had a camera on her. This guys had fucking snakes in there. Fuck me, Fuck me. A snake bit her in the leg. Looked like an eastern coral snake. Fuck thats venomous.

"Emmet we need to hurry and get her out of there." The van stopped after pulling into a driveway. It's an urban area, how does he get away with this? Emmet and I rushed out the SUV and pulled out my gun.

"POLICE," i shouted. he turned around and tried to run but I shot him in the leg. "I got him," I said into my walky talky. "We need ambulance Jane's been bit by a Eastern Coral snake." I said as I rushed over to JAne. Emmet went the guy and cuffed him and went inside to search the house. "Are you okay? Dumb question. Shit this is my fault," I said panicing. I could hear sirens soI waited with Jane and whispered encouragements in her ear.

* * *

I paced the waiting room while Edward and even Alice tryed to get me to sit down. Didn't work.

"Sit down Bella, times not gonna speed by." Edward whined.

"You really do care for her," Alice asked awe striken.

"Yes I do," but I'm not in love with her. A nurse walked in.

"Visiting hours are over please go home and we'll call you when Miss. Volturi is well enough for visiters." She said professionally. I nodded and rushed out the room.

* * *

When I got to my room I fell alseep in about 5 minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter. And please forgive me if Its not altogether and shit. I'm listening to skrillex. And sorry for the futurw not updating because i have band camp coming up which means Drumlines going to hold me up the vacation in traverse city, michigan and then i have dance camp. So not a lot of time on my hands.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

"Wake the fuck up!" Some yelled. I hurriedly shot up in a sitting position. I looked up while rubbing my eyes and glared at the intruder.

"What the hell do you want?" I said to Edward who was now glaring back.

"Chief wants you to interrigate the Killer." He said.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because the killer said he'll only talk to you,"he said with defeat. I sighed and got out of bed. I shooed him out of my room and got changed.

* * *

"Ahh there you are... It's been forever since I've seen you." Said the man. I looked through his file and read.

"James Holt, known for his hostility. Born in Miami, Florida. Mother and Father are well known docters. How the hell can you be this fucked up?" I asked totally confused.

"I don't know you tell me. Your parents were murdered by a masked man. Do you know who that was or how he was Fucked up?" He said while smirking.

"What the fuck do you know?" I growled.

"Who do think did it... I'll give you a hint it's the only male in this room." He then began to laugh. I took a deep breathe.

"Where the hell are the missing girls bodies?" I growled.

"Oh the missing girls aren't dead yet but they will be soon." He chuckled. "Here's a hint thought... Over the river and through the woods. Sound familiar?" He laughed loudly.

"Don't fuck with me! Where are they?" I said.

"Fine, do you know where the school interlochen is?" He smirked.

* * *

I walked out the interrigation room.

"The girls are somewhere at the interlochen school. Get to searching, I'm visiting Jane." I said wile pushing through the crowd.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here's yet another update. probably because I'm listening to the best music ever! Kudos to people who at least reviewed on chapter 7 and for Kate getting back to me. Just gonna point out you guys are awesome and make my day when I'm having a horrid day. which lately is often. BUT band camps this Monday-thursday and then I have a trip to my Home town. So Enough with my rambling and lets go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Read and Review. Follow me on twitter at CrazyLexi97**

* * *

When I went into Jane's room she was already awake with Alice by her side. Alice looked at me with malice in her eyes. Nice just what I need.

"She got bit by snakes?" She screeched. Jane was frantically trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, I already know. It's my fault that she's in the hospital; but at least I identified the damn snake so we wouldn't be wondering what she was bit by. Could have been a lot worse." I took a deep breath and turned towards Jane. "I'm sorry that you're hurt Jane. And I do know the killer so I'll take full responsibility towards your hospital bill and recovery."

"How do you know Him?" Jane asked in a hoarse voice.

"She's probably his daughter," Alice muttered. I glared at her then sigh while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Alice quit! Sorry Bella." Jane said.

"He killed my parents when I was younger. I didn't recognize him until I had to interragate him. He's fucking twisted," I said while looking down. I walked to the other chair and plopped down. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Pretty good, the doctors said that you didn't want to leave my side for a second; but had to." She said with humor in her eyes. I smirked and wiggled my eyebrows.

"Does this mean I get brownie points," I asked.

"Yes," Jane said. I then jump out of my chair and did then running man in mock excitement. Jane and Alice giggled.

"YES I MADE ALICE LAUGH!" That did not slip out of my mouth. They fell into a new round a giggles and I blushed.

"AWW Bella's blushing!" Alice cooed.

"Fuck off!" I said. The girls laughed even harder then. I shook my head in shame and plopped back into my chair. I'm such a dork. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest like a 7 year old.

* * *

"You've got some explaining to do!" said Edward. He looked pissed.

"What did I do now?" I asked kinda pissed off myself.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me that, that bastard is the one who killed your parents."

"You never asked," I said non-chalantly. That pissed him off even more.

"Don't fucking talk to me," He said over-dramatically and stomped off.

"Tell me when you're off your man period!" I yelled.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M SO SORRY! Band Camp is over! FUCK YES! It was hot as fuck and I had a huge motherfucking headache. One reason though this chick fucking started crying because my partner in pit and I told her to go with rest of the drumline cause doesn't have her music. She then started bawling and continuely hit head with her cymbal. She's a HOT MESS. And Vacation was a blast and I would have updated yesterday but some one broke into my house and threw a huge ass party. AGAIN I'M SO SORRY.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**READ, REVIEW AND FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER.**

* * *

"Bella, we've found the victims and one of them recognizes you. She claims she'll only speak to you." Emmet said. What the fuck. Why do people only want to see me? Right, because their douchebags who can't give me a break.I walked into the room she is kept in. I did a double take and then gulped. It's Lindsie. Lindsie went to highschool with me. She moved here because she wanted some nice senery to help her write.

"Lindsie!" I shouted. "Are you okay? What did he do to you?" I asked. I'm worried. Her father was an abusive asswhole. I still think he molested her to; but, she won't tell.

"He electrocuted us, beat us, draw blood from us, and he raped the other girls' dead body." She sobbed. Yeah this guys fucked up. I wrapped my arms around her and held her there while she sobbed loudly into my shoulder.

* * *

I knocked on Aro's door and immediatly he told me to enter.

"What did she tell you?" He asked.

"The bastards sick. He electrocuted them, beat them, drew blood from them and then raped the dead bodies."

"The hell is this world coming to?!" He growled as he slamed his fist down. "How do you know this girl."

"We went to highschool together. She's a good friend." I said. I thought for a second and then grinned a shit-eating smile.

"You guys were highschool sweathearts? That's adorable," He squealed like a pre-teenage girl. The fuck he get that from. Looks like I'm gonna have to bring Lindsie in this. At leats she'll know I haven't changed at all. I still get my ass in awkward situations.

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT. But I have dance camp today **


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh look who's updating like a motherfuckin G. But to be honest I'm only updating because I can't practice for Grease because my dumb ass got injured. I got runner's knee and I hurts like fuck. I should be at my friends house practicing but no I'm a complete dumb ass.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. If I did I would put way more lesbian couples in there for fun.**

**R&R**

**Follow me on twitter. CrazyLexi97**

* * *

"So tell me again how the fuck did I get dragged into this?" Lindsie groaned.

"I'm sorry but I didn't want to get my ass kicked and he suggested it. Sorta. But more like assumed. So I took the oppurtunity. You can make me look or sound like a complete ass, idiot, player or love-sick puppy. Just please help me out. I mean I'll owe you big time." I pouted and she sighed.

"Fine," She said. I started to jump up and down cheering. "But," uh-oh this doesn't sound good, "I can say you almost made me want to be with a man." She smirked deviously. DAMN IT!

* * *

"So Lindsie how did you and Bella meet?" Emmet asked.

"We met in highschool. I was Bella's first girlfriend." She said.

"When did you start dating?" Edward asked.

"Begining of freshman year. She was my freshman mistake." I flinched. Over kill much?

"And why is that?" Jane asked.

"OH. Don't get me started. She reffered to me as her friend whenever a hot girl was around, she never got me a gift on our 2 month annerversity, She sucked in bed and she was always late to something important to me." She glared at me.

"DAMN!" Alice said. "You fucked up big time Bella!" I glared at Alice.

"What do you expect. Jane wasn't a saint herself." I smirked at her deviously. "She slept with half of the school's cheerleaders, Tryed to change who I am, Brought up my parents repeatedly and fucking shouted to the whole school that I was a virgin. Which brought my rep down. I got fucking tormented until she caught me cheating and It so happened to be with the hottest girl in the school." I smiled at Jane sweetly and batted my eyelashes. "Isn't that right Honey?" I said innocently. Emmet and Edward bursted into a fit of laughter. Lindsie glared at me again. I pulled out my phone and texted Lindsie.

**Payback a bitch. Ain't it hun?**

**- Bella XOXO ;)**

* * *

I waded in the water of lake Michigan trying to gain some sort of peace after today. Jane and Alice have been texting me non-stop asking me where I am. I've ignored every message. I need this moment to chill and have some me time.

**_I see you over there so hipnotic_**

**_Thinking about what I do to that body_**

**_I get you like_**

**_ooh baby baby _**

**_ooh baby baby _**

**_ah-oh baby baby_**

**_ooh baby baby_**

**_Got no drink in my hand_**

**_ But I'm wasted_**

**_Getting drunk of the thought of you naked_**

**_I get you like -_**

"Speak to me," I said into my phone.

"Hey B, whats up?" A familiar voice said.

"I don't know Leah you tell me." I smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright I'm updating because someone named _BOO _said "You are indeed a dumbass." Okay I don't know if you were trying to be a dick or you were just like saying it in a joking matter. You gotta remember I don't fucking know you. I don't know your personality or anything about you. And another thing it's one thing for me to call myself a dumbass. I was just pissed at myself because I found out you have to create choreography for the hand jive and it's minimum of 42 counts. So fuck off man. And no _Boo_ I'm not completely pissed because I don't know your intentions. But if they were good then ok were cool. But if they meant to insult me then fuck you, your adopted and you're probably not an awesome person anyways ya dick.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**R&R**

**Follow me on twitter.**

* * *

"You're still getting into to trouble B?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, Believe me when I say I'm not trying to." I said.

"Well I got to go, Seth needs help with his homework. Bye B."

"see you later Leah." I chuckled.

"There you are!" I turned around and Alice looked pissed... no scratch that. Livid.

"Relaxing," I said non-chalantly.

"Why the fuck didn't you anwser our calls?"

"Because I needed time for myself." She slapped me. And then hugged me and burst into tears. The fuck. Is this bitch bipolar or something.

"We were worried. I was worried."

"There's no reason to worry about me. And I got your clothes wet." she then mumbled something that sounded like "You already get me wet,"

"What?" I said pretending I didn't catch anything.

"Nothing, just come on." She then dragged me off.

* * *

**Just a filler. I know it's really short but at least it's a chapter... sorta. Cause chapters are longer.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but If I did Bella wouldn't be so boring.**

**R&R**

**Follow me on Twitter**

* * *

So here I am still replaying the scene between Alice and I. Why was she crying and what are the others hiding from me? Why are they all worried about me? I kept my gun on me and I've been trained very well in combat. But it's probably just nothing though. I should just close my eyes and sleep. Yeah that's right.

* * *

Fuck it's to early. Who the fuck woke me up. I groaned and then sat up. I looked at the annoying person.

"The fuck you want Hale?" I said to a very angry blonde female.

"What did you do!" She shouted.

"The hell are you talking about." I rub my right eye with my right fist.

"Well Jane and Alice are fighting."

"So, how is this my fault?" I asked getting annoyed. "Wait how come everyone is able to get my room key?"

"They are fighting about you. And you can just ask Aro for it." she explained.

"That bastard," I growled.

"Focus Swan!" She shouted as she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"What the hell am I suppose to do? I haven't approached either of them in a romantic way." I got off the bed and looked threw my duffle bag for some clothes.

"Go talk to them." She said and then left my room.

"Bitch," I muttered.

* * *

I nervously knocked on Jane's and Alice's door. A minute later Alice's face appeared.

"What Bella? This isn't a good time," Alice said clearly pissed. I shoved past her and grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder. I closed the door with my foot. Alice began protesting and hitting my back with her fists. I threw her down on the bed. I pointed at Jane and made a motion for her to sit on the bed. She did what she was asked like a good girl.

"Alright I got woke up early in the morning just to be told you two are fighting and it's my fault. Now Jane, I want you to calmly tell me what the situation is," I said while rubbing my temples and pacing back and forth.

"Alice is falling for you and she won't admit it. And I can tell. But she doesn't get it that you want me!" Fuck me sideways. I'm dealing with hormonal teenagers. I swear I am.

"Listen I won't date either of you," I said pissed.

"What!?" The yelled at the same time.

"You guys are both my friends. Yeah, I have unbearable feelings for Jane; but, you guys are my friends and I don't play with people like that. Maybe I should go on a short vacation. While I'm on the vacation you two need to work shit out. I'll talk to Aro about it today." I then walked out the door and headed towards Aro's room.

* * *

Well Aro said yes. And the best part is he said that he'll pay for the whole thing. I love him now. So, now I'm currently packing the stuff that I had brought with me. Aro had already payed for my ticket back to my home town. I've already called Leah and she said she'll pick me up. The best thing is I'll get to see my foster father, Billy Black.

"I'm gonna miss you Bella," Said Edward.

"Quit being gay Edward. You're acting like you won't see me again." I said non-chalantly. Emmet chuckled and Alice and Jane glared at me. They don't like me right now.

"The plane to Washington is now boarding." The intercom annouced.

"I'll see you guys later," I said as I began to board the plane.

"Bella wait!," I turned around and Alice crashed into to me. Our lips mashed together. Time just stopped and then resumed when she pulled back. I then quickly boarded the plane without looking at Jane or Alice. Shit just hit the fan majorly.

I put my bag in the top compartment. And sat down in my seat in first class. I closed my eyes and slept hoping to wake up only when I arrive my destination.

* * *

I woke up because a snarky, dumbass bitch shook me. Bitch how would you like it if I shook you. I grabbed my bags and headed for the exiting door.

* * *

"Bella! Hey girl I've fucking missed you!" Leah said as she pulled me into a bear hug.

"I missed you too Leah," I said while grinning like an idiot. She took my duffle bag and threw into the trunk of her Acura RL. "I see you've made it big in surfing." I commented and then gave a low whistle. It's beautiful.

"Hell yeah! Want to give her a try?" She asked as wiggled her eyebrows and threw me her keys. Hell yes.

* * *

When we got to my old house Billy came outside.

"Bella I've missed you honey!" He said and he gave a goofy ass grin.

"I've missed you too dad." I walked over and gave him a hug. A second later my crazy ass little brother came out.

"Bella you're here!" He gave me a huge bear hug.

"The fuck Jake? You've been taking steriods or something?" I wasn't kidding either. When the fuck did he get so big.

"Nope been working out for the ladies." He said as he flexed his muscles.

"Bitch please, the ladies only talk to you so they can get to know me," I said and then grabbed my bags and headed inside.

* * *

Leah and I are suppose to go clubbing tonight. And I asked her if we could go to a gay club. Guess why. Because I don't think I'm fucking straight anymore. That kiss with Alice blew my mind. I might like girls or vagina or whatever else you wanna call it. Damn! I've been living a lie.

* * *

Alright so Leah and I are driving to the club right? We get there, had bitches all over us and had this fucking awesome swag mentality. I've had a few drinks Leah's had a few drinks and them BAM! Were making out in the corner of the club. Cinema by Skrillex is blasting in our ears. But shit. We can't here anything but the sounds of our pants. Leah's legs wrapped around my waist and I press her back against the wall. Leah then suggested that we go to her place. I'm not going to refuse the offer. We call a cab and make it to her house. She's having trouble opening the door because I'm kissing the back of her neck. We make it to her bed and clothes are flying off. And you can guess what happened next.

* * *

"Fuck," I groaned.

"Get up Bella now!" Leah said as she grabbed my ankle and drug me off the bed.

"Motherfucker! The fuck was that for Leah!" I yelled.

"We need to talk," She said calmly. I looked down and I was naked. Fuck!

* * *

**I love Skrillex check them out. I hoped you liked this rather long chapter. School is starting so don't get used to it. Um, so see ya later.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok anwsering some questions and comments. Ok grammer and spelling issues. I don't have to time to correct them I'm sorry. I don't spend a lot of time on these chapters. I had went to cedar point this week and I have to practice for the play at school. So I don't look for mistakes. Again sorry. Characters. Ok I forgot to dive into there characteristics. I will do that soon promise. And the thing about Bella not caring if she caught her parents killer. Okay Bella doesn't really care because she has a different attitude and her past will be brought up more. And she acts more like a teenager because... well that part will come later. I'll post more frequently and try to make the chapters longer. Promise. Thank you for the reviews they were great. **

**P.S. I'm sorry for the mistake about Skrillex being a group I know that he is not a group. It was late and I was tired so yeah. Thanks for catching that for me.**

**Read and Review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

"Hey B!" Seth yelled from across the beach.

"Hey Seth, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Great! You?" He asked while cocking his head to the side.

"I fucked up," I said glumly.

"What's the story," he then sat down in the sand and I copied him.

"Well, It starts like this..."

* * *

"You're fucked Bella. You should tell the truth." Seth said.

"Nope not going to do it." I said stubbornly.

"Bella fuck your pride. Just tell them that you're not gay." He yelled.

"That's the problem, I think I am now." I whispered.

"Well tell everyone at your work the whole story. And for my sister, I'm gonna kick your ass. Why the fuck would you do that!" He yelled.

"Lower your fucking voice. I was drunk and so was she." I said growled.

"Go talk to her now!" He ordered.

"Your not-" He glared at me and I shrunk back. I then got up and started toward Leah's house.

* * *

"Are you done avoiding me," Leah asked as she opened her door. I nodded.

"Look Leah, I'm sorry we were both drunk and I don't want this to mess up or friendship." I said honestly. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What the hell am I going to do with you Bella," she asked.

"I don't know. Send me of to China to work as a prostitute so that you can make some cash of me." I said and then gave her a hesitant smile.

"I'm tempted; but, you'd enjoy that to much. Besides your right it wasn't just your fault it was mine too." She then gave me a hug and I sighed in relief.

* * *

After spending a week in Washington I had to go back to work. I guess I'm going to take Seth's advice or order and tell them the truth. And get my ass kicked probably. And then I'll go get shit faced. I boarded the plane and Packed my shit in the top compartment.

"Hi there I'm Taylor," said a stunning raven haired girl. She reminded me of Alice. Short, petit, and dark haired. But her eyes were a deep green color. I smiled back and stuck out my hand.

"My name's Bella. Are you going to be sitting next to me on this dreadfully long trip to New York?" I asked. She chuckled and nodded yes.

"This should be fun," She said as she took the window seat.

"Yeah It should be," I agreed.

* * *

Taylor is amazing. She's an author of a couple of books that aren't large yet and gave me a copy of one.

"So Miss Detective, what are you doing this weekend?" she asked and then cocked her head in a cute fashion.

"Either working or most likely trying to get my friends to talk to me." I said glumly.

"Why is that?" she said as she turned around and stopped me in my tracks.

"I lied to them from the begining. And I'm gonna tell them the truth." I shrugged and sighed.

"They'll forgive you Bella. Just be true to yourself and let it all go. It's better that way anyways. Listen I got to go. See you later Bella!" She then ran down the street. That chick is something else.

* * *

"You did what?!" All the woman in the room yelled together. Fuck! They are not taking this well. Come on Bella bullshit your way through this. Wait don't. That's what got you into this shit in the begining of this mess. Okay Stoic face go.

"Look guys, I told you the truth and I'm sorry. Do I regret it? Well, some it I do and some of it I don't." I then took a deep breath.

"What do you regret and what don't you regret?" Alice asked.

"Well first off, telling you I was gay. I did it because I didn't want Jane to kick my ass. Although now I don't regret it because I've come to terms with my inner lesbian. Second regret is Jane getting hurt-"

"I'm going to stop you right there Miss Swan. That was a very well thought out plan. Very logical and it saved a life and many others." Aro said. Many other people nodded in agreement incliuding Alice and Jane.

"Okay then, the true second regret is causing trouble between Jane and Alice. You guys are great together and shouldn't fight about me. Jane you're my friend I may accept my inner lesbian; but I don't want you in that way. You're like a sister to me. And Alice you're one crazy bitch," I paused and then chuckled. "I can't believe you had the balls to kiss me in front of Jane like that. And to be truthful... That is what made me think about my sexual orientation. You basically turned me gay. My third mistake is sleeping with Leah; but that has nothing to do with this so I'll stop there."

"Oh no! You're going to tell us you crazy bitch. I might be a little hurt that you lied to us; but were still cool. I mean who else is stupid enough to pick a fight with me or Rosie?" Emmet said. I smiled and he made a motion for me to hug him. I did hug him and he squeezed the shit out of me.

"You... Punk ass... Bitch... That hurt." I weezed. Edward laughed and I glared at him.

"I forgive you to Bella. I just knew it you were hitting on me that day." He then winked at me.

"Fuck off Mason." I winced because my sides still hurt from Emmet.

* * *

"Hey Bella!" I saw Alice chasing after me. I stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I asked.

"I just wanted to ask if what you said earlier is true." I thought for a second. Damn what is she talking about.

"Which part?" I asked.

"The part that I turned you gay." she asked.

"Oh yeah, I was coming clean today. My friend Seth said I should. That and the next time I sleep with his sister he was going to cut my tits off and sell them on the black market." We both laughed. She grabbed my hand and my heart began to race. Fuck when did she have this effect on me? I took a deep breath. My phone began to ring.

"Hello." I said.

"Bella it's me Aro,"

"Oh, what is it?" I asked.

"I booked you a therapist."

"What?! Why?!" I shouted into the phone. Alice winced and I mouthed an apology.

"Because you have some serious demons to get passed and therapy will help. I got you the best in New York. His name is Dr. Cullen, Alice's father in fact. He also works part time as a therapist and said he would be delighted to take you as his patient. That is all good-bye." This bitch just hung up on me.

"Who was that?" Alice asked.

"You'll find out later, promise." I said she nodded.

"Hey Bella, do you think you could take me to my apartment?" she asked.

"I thought you lived with Jane," I said.

"Not anymore... we broke up." She said while turning her head away from me. I stopped and took both of her hands in mine.

"I'm sorry Alice this is all my fault. Shit I screwed up." I groaned. I leaned back against the wall and pulled her with me.

"It's alright Bella, we've been growing distance for awhile now." She said as she pulled out one of her hands from my limp grasped and cradled my face in her hand.

"It doesn't matter." I looked down. She tilted my chin up and plant a soft kiss on my lips. I responded quickly and pulled her closer. She tasted like cherries and her scent was surrounding me. I started to feel dizzy. I pulled back and leaned my head on shoulder. Taking deep breaths. Damn that was a hot kiss. I could tape that and sell that shit and make millions.

* * *

The car ride was silent. Not a tension filled silence, a comfortable one. Alice's hand was in my right one and every once in awhile I would bring it up to my lips and kiss her hand. I wasn't thinking straight. I couldn't think straight. My mind was just humming Alice's name like a praise. She's got me fucked up in the head quicker than quick sand for lack of a better anology.

"Turn right at the next light," Alice said quietly.

"Okay," I then continued to drive the dark streets of New york. I turned on the radio and 'One More Night' by Maroon 5 was playing. I turned it up and began to sing along with Adam Levine's voice. Alice soon joined in. At one point I stopped to hear her voice. She's like Calypso. Giving me all these things and I'm not sure I want to get of her Island.

"This red building is where I live," She said. I pulled over and turned of my car. She unbuckled her seatbelt and sat her chair back. I gave her a curious look. "We need to talk Bella," She whispered. Damn I'm not ready for this shit.

"Okay," Damn why did I say that.

"Bella, I like you. Maybe even love you and I need to know if you feel this attraction, no need towards me to." I grabbed me hand and she sat up. I put her hand over my heart.

"You feel that shit? That wasn't there before. My heart speed up around you. At first I thought it was anger; but Alice I can't deny this... this feeling. You fuck me up in a good way." I then grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a searing kiss. Tongues tangling in a huge mess, teeth mashing, and hands are groping. Alice pulled away and put her head on my chest. She laughed for about 2 minutes.

"You're such a fucking ladykiller. You know that? You can sweet talk your way to any girls heart." She said.

"Even a certain girl named Alice's," I asked in a goofy way. She chuckled again.

"Defiantly 'a certain girl named Alice's'" I grinned. "Can you pick me up for work tomorrow?"

"Yeah what time?" I asked.

"6:30 would be good," She said as she began getting out. I gave her quick peck and waved at her. I drove for awhile.

"I'm one lucky bastard!" I shouted happily. I love this day. Thank you Seth!


End file.
